AMIGOS CON DERECHO
by lindanita cullen-swan
Summary: porque aunque no podamos tener una relación formal nos amamos y nadie podrá evitar eso. song-fic basado en la canción amigos con derecho de Nene malo ft santos vagos. P.D: mal sumary este es mi primer fic


**Mi primer fic, great! No sean muy duros conmigo porfis, que soy primeriza ok?**

S_antos vagos_

_Nene malo, nene malo_

_De que sirve que lo beses a el_

_Cuando tu mente esta pensando en mi_

_Dije que te olvide y no es así_

_Ahora se porque preguntas por mi_

Nessie, mi nessie, esta canción me recuerda tanto a nosotros dos. Porque es tan difícil sacarte de mi corazón; eso es lo que no entiendo y ya es la tercera vez que intentamos volver a ser lo que éramos antes pero no puedo evitar que los celos me carcoman por dentro al ver te mira, como te besa, como te toca y a veces lo único que puedo pensar es en arrancarle la cabeza a ese maldito chucho.

Pero al mismo tiempo estoy aliviado por que se que no lo amas, que solo estas con el por la imprimación… y tus padres.

_De que sirve dar sexo sin pasión_

_Si tu cuerpo solo quiere mi amor_

_Sabes una cosa nena_

_Nadie te va a amar como yo_

Y eso es totalmente cierto ni siquiera ese perrito faldero te va querer como yo lo hago además crees que no me he dado cuenta de que ya te acostaste con el, pero sentí tu olor esparcido por todo su cuerpo. Me dolió pero cuando te vi., no vi nada en tu mirada, no estaba ese brillo que aparece cuando estamos juntos.

_Estas con alguien que no queres_

_Pensas que seria si estas conmigo_

_Dime que se siente tener_

_Un amor que no es correspondido_

Se que te sientes mal por no poder decirle que también lo amas con total sinceridad, culpa mía supongo, y se que te sientes una cucaracha por que lo único que piensas es que pasaría sino existieran las barreras que nos separan; te entiendo yo también me siento así.

_Te da amor pero no es suficiente_

_El te escucha pero no comprende_

_Dice te amo pero no lo siente_

_Y conmigo todo es diferente_

Sabes muy bien que lo que el siente no es real, solo es una ilusión, pero el y tu mama están felices por que el cree tener al amor de su vida y tu madre ya no siente esa culpa por no corresponderle, es en parte por eso que te gusta estar conmigo, por que te hago olvidar todos tus problemas y tu me haces olvidar los míos.

_Esta fría la cama_

_No es lo mismo hacer clamor_

_Con quien se ama_

_Y mis labios te extrañan_

_No hay dos como yo_

_Y tu cuerpo me reclama_

_Y mis manos te aclaman _

_Y se mueren por volver_

_A tocar tu espalda_

_No me digas que no _

_Cuando se que tu corazón_

_Me llama_

Renata no es como tu y Jacob no es como yo, y aunque tratemos de centrarnos solo en lo positivo sabemos que nos necesitamos, porque te necesito conmigo y tu igual. Pero quieres ignorar ese sentimiento pero se que me amas todavía, aunque lo niegues me sigues amando y me extrañas tanto como yo a ti.

De repente escucho que tocan la puerta de la cabaña que compre hace unos meses cuando deje la guardia y aunque fue por ti hice la mejor elección de mi vida. Abro la puerta y tu estas ahí no decimos nada solo nos besamos apasionada y salvajemente a mi cuarto.

_Mis manos en tu pecho_

_Vamos haciendo el hecho_

_Ni novios ni amantes_

_Amigos con derecho_

En menos de un parpadeo ya estamos en mi cama, ambos en ropa interior besándonos y acariciándonos, tu estas arriba y yo abajo, aprovecho una oportunidad para virar la situación mientras que te quito el sostén y me quedo maravillado con la vista, me apresuro y meto uno de tus pezones en mi boca y el otro lo acaricio con mi mano, tus gemidos y suspiros se confunden con la música que escuchaba hace un rato en mi celular.

_Que se entere tu novio_

_Que se entere mi novia_

_Que somos dos amigos_

_Que se besan sin ropa_

Ya en este momento no me importa nada solo tu y yo, volví arriba a besar tu cuello y eso hace que rocen nuestros sexos lo cual me saca un suspiro

_Y ahora de mí que digan lo que quieran_

_Te dije que con giles no reniego_

_No me la corras que es tu dueño_

_Cuando solo se lleva tus besos_

Esto me recordó lo de hace una semana cuando te estaba besando y tu ponias excusas de que no deberías hacer esto y que tenias de llagar temprano a casa o sino el se enfadaría contigo y tuve dejarte ir diciéndote que de seguro volverías y eso fue lo que paso hoy.

_No se enamora de quien no se ama_

_Sentimiento no compra la plata_

_Puedo ser el hombre mas pobre del mundo_

_Y tratarte como una gran dama_

Y sonreí al ver como al venirte gritaste mi nombre y caíste agotada en la cama nos susurramos un te amo y te quedaste dormida mientras te veía dormir y me puse a pensar que aunque el perro trate de enamorarte con regalos de joyas o diamantes no vas a poder amarlo como yo a ti y tu a mi.

-te amo alec-susurraste dormida

-te amo renesme- te susurre y sonreíste inconscientemente

Y ese día me di cuenta de que tal vez no tengamos una relación normal, pero nos amamos y haré lo que fuera por estar contigo, como ser AMIGOS CON DERECHO.

**Y que tal? Manden reviews acepto cualquier tipo de comentario**

**Este es para mi primita Indira saludos!**

**Abrazo tipo Emett y besito tipo alice.**

**bye**


End file.
